Good Morning, Fitzgerald High! - Episode 32
The thirty-second episode of Good Morning, Fitzgerald High!. Released originally on SoundCloud, but was included in Fitzgerald High Digest, with heavy edits to include audio that was accidentally cut from the original release. Synopsis Ron Winter says that he's gotten word from a scientist that the Indian Slough has met an "equilibrium state." Ron checks an email, and it implies that Fitzgerald High School "doesn't exist," which Ron disregard outright. Transcript (Original) Good morning Fitzgerald High, this is Ron Winter with your morning announcements. Writer's Club is today after school in the library. That's, gonna be, quiet a, um, I'm trying to come up with a pun. Uh. I'm having a writer's block? Scientists have responded to our concerns about our fine Slough, telling us that we have nothing to worry about. The only reason it stopped moving is because of a sudden equilibrium state reached by the pressure within the subterranean caves. I don't know how much I buy that, but they're scientists. Uhm. Let's see, uh. Let's read another email, I don't really have much content. Um, oh my God, this has to be a prank. Um, it's from a blocked email address, I didn't even know you could do that, can you do that? I don't know. Anyways, it says that I don't exist. They're trying to tell me that I don't exist. And uh, look they're probably a Nigerian king or something. I don't know, I may look at that email address, later, see if I can get any Nigerian locations. Uh yeah, like honestly, just because we live near farms doesn't mean we aren't important members of the culture. I mean, look at 4chan's politically incorrect board, y'know. Just, just look at it. Transcript (Edited) Good morning Fitzgerald High, this is Ron Winter with your morning announcements. Writer's Club is today after school in the library. That's, gonna be, quiet a, um, I'm trying to come up with a pun. Uh. I'm having a writer's block? Scientists have responded to our concerns about our fine Slough, telling us that we have nothing to worry about. The only reason it stopped moving is because of a sudden equilibrium state reached by the pressure within the subterranean caves. I don't know how much I buy that, but they're scientists. Uhm. Let's see, uh. Let's read another email, I don't really have much content. Um, oh my God, this has to be a prank. Um, it's from a blocked email address, I didn't even know you could do that, can you do that? I don't know. Anyways, it says that I don't exist. They're trying to tell me that I don't exist. And uh, look they're probably a Nigerian king or something. I don't know, I may look at that email address, later, see if I can get any Nigerian locations. Uh yeah, like honestly, just because we live near farms doesn't mean we aren't important members of the culture. I mean, look at 4chan's politically incorrect board, y'know. Just, just look at it. There won't be any school on Monday due to the destruction and overwriting of an entire culture based on some people who thought they were superior. That's right, the celebration of a scientist who was wrong and decided to destroy the lives of millions, Columbus Day! Have fun you crazy kids. Today's lunch choice is specialty pizza. That's it for this morning Fitzgerald High. Be a deer, and remember, you can make it a great day or not, the choice is yours. Never reached the end of the song before, Jesus. Category:Fitzgerald High